Problematic Encounters
by amanda.ramirez.92372446
Summary: In a far off planet, problems begin to rise when an invasion is under way, and the Queen must remember her past to save her planet.


Forty-nine light years away, tucked in the center of a galaxy named Derse, lived a super-unstable giant green star, simply named the Green Star. Several planets, whose size varied greatly, orbited Green Star. Some of these planets were inhabited, the most populated being Neptunne. This Neptunne was an exact replica of the Milky Way's own Neptune, only more beautiful, being three times as large, and having two orange rings crisscrossing it. A light blue pulse was given off every few seconds, indicating the ancient power within it. Exotic plants and animals lived on the planet, including all the earthly animals; only they were three times as large and produced four times as much food. There was clean air, thanks to the plants, deep blue rivers, ponds, lakes, and oceans. Each day had twenty-six hours, and a moon, a moon out of the thirteen others that orbited Neptunne, that passed ever so slowly, adorned each night. Only three of these thirteen moons were capable of holding life; their names were Pond, Samulet, and 221B. Each of these three moons each had a magnificently built palace, made out of the most precious metals and gems. All had an indestructible dome, filled with an inexhaustible supply of clean air.

Neptunne itself also had its own palace, the most beautiful of them all. The Palace was perched on a hilltop, over looking Titan's City or, simply put, Titan. When the Sun started to chase out the night and its moon, and the glow of the sun spread out along the land, the People began to wake. The People preferred to live simply, though they were technologically advanced, wanting to talk face to face, or ride their bicycles to work instead. The People were all hospitable and cared for one another, treating each other equally, and earning their incomes honestly. They all worshipped the same religion of the land, never once disputing or challenging its credibility. Every person bore the status of "Peasant," "Citizen," or "Subject." Depending on their guild, then their statuses could change to more important statuses, but no matter who they were, everyone had the obligation of serving the celestial Queen. Everyone loved her, because of her generosity, was good to the People, and was merciful and protective of her people. She was every beautiful, with wintry-cream, and long, wavy, and dark auburn hair framing her face. Her hair usually covered the small horns on her head, a status of royal blood and powerful magic within her. These horns grew to a staggering size when in a duel or angered, and her eyes would turn a dazzling white or a deep red.

She usually dressed in fashionably casual attire, but a robe or cloak with the family crest adorning her breast pocket usually covered her clothes. Her wand was always on her, hidden in the pockets or sleeves of her robe. Thirteen inches long made of elder and a single hair plucked from a unicorn, this wand was presented to the Queen as a young woman of sixteen, when she inherited the whole kingdom of the galaxy, a few months after the deaths of her parents. The Queen was practically immortal, except for the small fact that she could not live in a planet without it having natural water, for without it, she would die a slow and excruciating death. Apart from that, she was safe from other harm.

She usually resided in the Neptunnian Palace, simply called Neptunnia, which also happened to be the ancestral Rissan Court, where the Queen spent all of her life and where her descendants resided in when they lived, and where the Queen managed most of the galaxy in. The Palace was completely remodeled to suit the tastes of the Queen, after the deaths of the past monarchs, the Queen's parents and shortly after the Queen's coronation. The Palace, including the Moon Palaces, had more than fifty-seven rooms, twenty-five kitchens, twenty-eight bathrooms, twelve dining rooms, nine ballrooms and other miscellaneous rooms. All of the walls and floors were made of all precious metals and gems, covered with a smooth base. Each room was regularly and completely cleaned, and the halls smelled of a sweet perfume.

On the day of Froday the thirty-fourth, the whole kingdom buzzed with excitement, and Neptunnia shone even more brightly. On this day, the arrival of the Hero Queen was here, and everybody anticipated her return. The Queen had been absent for almost four months, traveling to the distant Milky Way to discuss important matters and to visit a dear friend. There was to be a festival in every above and under ground and water city. Pages in the Queen's livery were stationed at every city and town, waiting to address the masses. As the clock ticked forwards, the excitement and tension level started to rise. At the Palace, small crowds of the nobility were gathered in the Shaden Room, where Bright Curtains covered the windows, which were from the floor to the ceiling. At one- fifteen, they started to notice subtle changes in the room; the room smelled of ozone, and static caused the wigs to start to unravel. As they scratched their heads and wondered what the hell was going on, a large telephone booth appeared out of nowhere with a deafening BANG and a flash of multi-colored light. Some of the nobility squealed in a pig-like fashion, and sprinted from the room, leaving behind their wigs. Only a few of the brave ones remained, cowering behind one another, shuffling their feet nervously. "What is it?" they murmured to one another. A few seconds later, the booth opened with a soft hiss and the Queen stepped out. The nobility hastily slid to their knees and greeted the Queen, who barely acknowledged them, except to nod in their general direction, and swept out of the room.

Three flights of stairs skipped and an elevator ride up to her room later, the Queen finally reached her suite/room. She entered her room with her magnificent bed and quietly shut the door behind her. She removed her wand from her pocket and approached a golden box that sprang open at her touch, playing music, and placed it upon the velvet cushioning inside, and closed the box. At once, the snakes decorating the sides of the box slid into the lock of the box, thus sealing it once again. She turned away from the box, stretching tiredly, and noticed her bed again, which seemed to beckon to her invitingly, waiting for her. The Queen ignored the tray of food that the servants had placed on her table, switched off her light, and closed the heavy curtains of her room, placing her room in a dark shadow. The Queen pulled back the covers of her four- poster bed and slid into them, knowing that in a few more hours, she would have to wake up again to address the masses that were sure to come to Rissan Court, ultimately welcoming her.

While she slept, pages drove rapidly in their small cars, to pass the word along the roads, page to page, while some already knew because of the Internet. When the pages of the cities knew that their Queen was at last on Neptunnian soil, they would whip out their IPads and proclaim the news to the awaiting People of the cities/towns/ and villages. When the People heard the news, all cheered in joy; men tossed their hats onto the air, women wept for joy. Every city, both above and below the ground and air, started their celebration for the Queen. While the music blared everywhere, fireworks and balloons were let go into the air, all the colors of blue and orange: the royal colors of their Queen.

Back at Neptunnia, the Queen was gently being prodded awake Liza, who nervously called the Queen over and over again, who didn't want to wake up. "It's almost time for the celebrations, my lady. You need to wake up…" "I'm already awake, Liza," replied the Queen, irritated. "I couldn't sleep with you poking me continuously." Liza turned a light sheen of pink, and kneeled, muttering an apology. "Send for the dresser. I need my clothes for the addressing." Liza nodded and backed out, kneeling three times before the Queen, never turning her back to her. The Queen waited until Liza was out of the room, before sitting upon the golden stool in front of her dresser, and pulled a brush through her dark, auburn hair, pushing it all back and pulling in all together loosely so that in curled around her shoulders. A timid knock came through the door, and the Queen sighed in frustration, her stomach nervously tightening in apprehension. She warily called "Enter," and a young girl of seventeen came in with a golden box in her hands, and dropped to the floor, kneeling three times before the Queen. Quite breathlessly, she said, "Lady Nava sent this for you to wear. She said she couldn't come in person because an accident happened in her workshop." She gave the box to the Queen, and nervously kneeled, waiting to be dismissed. The Queen waved her hand towards the door, a dismissal to the girl, who instantly recognized the dismissal, and quickly kneeled out. After the deep blue dress was almost obscured by her black robe and her spectators were tightly tied, the Queen strode out of her room, waling towards the elevator, which would take her to the first floor of the Palace. When the elevator doors slip open, the Queen swept towards the Throne Room, where she would wait for the time to address the masses. When the Queen rounded a corner, the drapes of the Throne Room were visible, and the cloth of estate, with its shield and Rose emblem emblazoned in the material, sat behind the Golden Throne of the Hero Queen. All the guards stood as still as statues with their blue coats and white pants, as though they were saluting statues, as the Queen walked towards her Throne. The Queen sat low in her Throne, unease picking away at her conscious, making her feel vulnerable. She tightened her hand, until sparks shot out of the red- orange gauntlet covering her hand. She slowly opened her hand, releasing a slow breath that she hadn't realized she was holding, and watched as a guard entered the Throne Room, kneeled and said, "Your Majesty, it is time to sent your greetings to your People." The Queen nodded, and dismissed the guard, who left, looking rather nonchalant. Bored herself, with unease cast away for a later time, the Queen left her Throne and swept past the guards, who stood motionless along the walls.

As she walked along the empty corridors of the Palace, the level of noise started to escalate as she walked towards the West Tower, where everyone could see and hear the Queen's speech for miles on end. All the nobility of the empire were all at the front, facing the balcony off the Tower, followed by the rest of the People, watching, waiting for a signal, a movement, a Queen for them to cheer for. Inside the Tower and behind heavy orange curtains, last minute preparations were carried out. The Royal Lineage Sash was placed around the Queen's waist, under the robe, a glittering necklace was clasped onto the Queen's neck, and most importantly, the Golden Crown, beat with jewels, forged at Mt. Gaira, was placed atop the Queen's auburn hair, revealing the stubby, empirical horns protruding from her head. She caught sight of herself in a mirror, and saw that she looked tense, alert. Her eyes had a tired look about them, and the grim set of her mouth revealed her feelings. But as the curtains were swept away and the People started to cheer loudly, she forced herself to change the features of her face with happiness. When the People caught sight of the Queen from the balcony swarmed with guards and the few councilors, they started to scream themselves hoarse, and fireworks illuminated the sky, bathing everyone in colors and sparks. There was so much noise that all the windows of the Palace shattered. After a few minutes of the din the People were making, the Queen raised a hand for silence, and the noise gradually diminished until only the sound of the river close by could be heard. All eyes were upon the Tower's balcony, or else glued to their television screens, which were showing it live on every network. As the speech commenced, everybody paid rapt attention, not daring to make a sound. Nobody noticed the subtle changes in the air; the static sending strands of stray hair in the air. A dark cloud loomed over the land, and it rolled across the sky quickly, throwing everything into a deep shadow. Right in the middle of her speech, the Queen noticed the cloud, throwing flashes of white- blue lightning bolts. By now , everybody had noticed the cloud, and began to nervously question it. When the strong stench of ozone penetrated the air, a few people started to slowly leave, not wishing to find out what was happening. Suddenly, a zig-zag hole ripped open in the sky, and the deep purple of space was visible, along with the outline of a gray planet, as eighty mile winds buffeted throughout the city. Everybody present gasped in fear, and started to leave the scene, afraid of what was going to happen next. The Queen threw out her left hand, where her wand appeared, while the nobility urged her to take refuge in one of the Moon Palaces. The Queen bluntly refused, and realization of what her mind had known hit her. The Planet was being invaded, and she was going to die trying to protect it.


End file.
